Convention
by reflectiveless
Summary: Sherlock discovers John's secret- he's a comic book nerd. They both go to a comic convention together- humor ensues. Nerd!John


Convention

A/N: Forgive me for this, I was bored at a four day convention and I did't have internet. I was dressed as John Watson the entire time and very few people got it, most people seemed to think I was poorly dressed cripple who is really into my stuffed otter. It was very awkward… but the few people who recognized me really made it all worth it, especially the squealing fan girls.

Dear squealing fan girls, I love you all.

I wrote this first chapter weeks ago, I just never posted it. I will make a second chapter over the weekend. This should be 2-3 chapters in all. Thank you for reading ^^

* * *

Convention

Chapter 1

The Secret Revealed

"John?"

It was a Friday night, the night John usually went out on dates and although Sherlock couldn't remember who John was dating at the moment, he was almost positive there was in fact someone he was meant to see tonight. Despite this, John was upstairs in his room with the door shut at 7pm. Even if John wasn't going on a date, it was highly unusual he would be in his room alone at that time, normally he would be updating his blog or out to eat with Sherlock.

"John?" Sherlock hesitated not knowing if this was one of those social moments where he was suppose to already know what to do or not. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go eat-" Sherlock opened the door.

"Sherlock!? Why don't you knock?" John was sitting on his bed and quickly shoved something under a pillow thinking his flat mate wouldn't see it.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that you are never up here unless you're asleep."

"Well, I wanted to be alone."

"Right. Porn?"

John's face flushed "What?"

"Under your pillow? You hid it as I came in. You're still wearing pants though, so nothing too erotic."

"Bloody hell Sherlock! I'm not looking at porn!" An exasperated look came over John's face. "It's… it's a comic book ok?" He looked away trying not to look embarrassed.

"Oh." The detective seemed genuinely surprised. "I didn't know you read those."

* * *

The following day Sherlock sat on the couch in his classic thinking pose with his hands in a praying position. He waited silently pretending he was in his mind palace as his flat mate left to go to work. John paused momentarily looking at the detective.

"Erm, I'm off to work, back later."

_'Damn.'_ Sherlock didn't want to indicate he was aware of John's presence, but John was also the one person he occasionally tried not to be rude to. He nodded his head in response.

Once John left and his foot steps stopped after leaving the stairway to their flat Sherlock jumped to his feet and raced upstairs. John's room had always been exceptionally bland. Just a simple very well made bed, something Sherlock would never understand since John didn't expect company in his room and he would only be sleeping in it again, a chest of drawers, bare desk, and a closet. Sherlock was use to worldly possessions despite his claims to not have emotions or understand sentiment. He had even considered the skull that sat on his mantle to be his 'friend' at one point in time.

Despite knowing John would have likely moved it by now Sherlock checked under the pillows first. "Gone." He followed with the desk and then the chest of drawers. The desk only held a scattering of medical paperwork and the chest of drawers just clothing with the exception of the bottom left drawer which surely would have embarrassed John if he knew Sherlock had looked inside. The detective's bemusement didn't last long however, he still hadn't found what he had come for. His attention now turned towards the closet.

"He has more jumpers then anyone else in all of London." He muttered to himself while pushing them aside. "Aha!" A shelf sat suspiciously in the back of John's closet nearly filled books. Sherlock picked up the closet one to him and quickly flipped through the pages, it was exactly what the detective was looking for, John's hidden stash of comics.

* * *

John came home precisely half an hour later then he normally did after leaving work at the clinic. When entered his flat he noticed Sherlock was in the exact same pose he he sat in when John left that morning.

"Don't tell me you have been there all day." John sighed while hanging his jacket up.

"Ok, I wont." Sherlock spied a thin paper bag under John's arm.

"I'm putting some tea on then, want some?"

"You're half an hour late." Sherlock remained emotionless not even looking up at the doctor, who realized he was about to be deduced much against his will. "If you were asked to work later then usual you would have been home at least an hour later, not half an hour. You are also very particular about leaving when you get off work, so you avoid accepting patience whom you know will take longer then the amount of time you have left there. So the added half hour came after you left for work. It's not enough time to get in a cab and meet up with someone, you didn't accidentally run into anyone on your way home either or you would have mentioned it. No, this was an intentional and planned half hour. You have parcel in hand so you clearly went to a store, one that would take half an hour to get to, shop in, and return home in the before mentioned time." Sherlock glanced up at his now steamed flat mate. "You didn't buy anything for the flat or you would have mentioned it adding that I never shop-"

"Which you don't."

"Sooo, you have bought something personal for yourself."

John's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh not that, I know you don't need any more of _those."_

"Wh-what's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't be coy, you know. But again, not what I am referring to. It's a much different- well I hope different in your view anyway, more secret hobby of yours." Sherlock paused thinking John might add something to this, but he remained silent. "So the only thing I have left to discover- Image or Dark Horse?"

John threw the parcel down. "You've gone through my things!"

"Hardly, I wouldn't need to stoop to that level to read you John."

"Well forgive me if I don't believe you!" He shot back.

"Forgiven."

"I was being sarcastic you git!"

"Oh. Well anyway, why is it a secret? It's neither illegal nor socially unacceptable. Are they all gay comics?"

"What!? No! Heavens no, why would I have 'gay' comics?"

"It would explain why they are a secret, I can't think of any other logical explanation."

"Well thanks _Spock_, but no, I am not gay nor do I own 'gay' comics."

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed, "Then why-"

"I thought you would make fun of me alright?" John let out a long exasperated sigh.

The detective pondered on this revelation for a moment. "Why would I-"

"I don't know! You- you're! Ugh! I just-" John's frustration started to die down as he realized Sherlock was not making fun him, even if it was just for the moment. "I just thought you would is all." His eyes slid away from his flat mate embarrassed he made such a scene.

"Hm."

"Is that… all then?"

"How do you mean?"

"You just what? Wanted to confirm I read comic books?"

"They have conventions you know."

"Well yea, of course." He looked up a bit confused. "Erm, not anytime soon, not around here at least."

"I know,"

"Ok then. Wait, you know? How do- the internet…. Right. Why are we talking about this?"

"There's one overseas in two weeks."

John had a face that read _'tell me exactly what this is all about right now.'_

"I just thought you might want to know if you didn't already."

"I did know… but it's overseas- it's just too far."

"Why is it too far? I make plenty from Scotland Yard to finance it currently and you're due for work leave."

John was speechless. Had Sherlock planned this all out? "You… would pay for me to go overseas?"

"Of course. You often point out I don't understand pop culture references which I will cave and admit might affect my work."

"Oh." John hadn't realized Sherlock meant they should _both _go. "Ah, it's really alright if you don't want to you know-"

"I'd be more then happy to. Just think of how useful this knowledge would have been when that group of comic enthusiasts hired me before the Baskerville case." The detective had stood up and was waving his hands around wildly to express himself.

"Erm, right… _enthusiests_… well uh, you know a convention is a bit- well- it tends to attract some unusual types is all."

"Really? Hmm, it might not be as boring as I thought then. It's decided, we will attend."

* * *

A/N:

If you read my story "Hateful Words" it's based on the same convention weekend that this story is based on.

I love reviews as well as suggestions/ requests :]


End file.
